Turn of the Shoe
Turn of the Shoe is the second episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on June 18, 2013. Synopsis The girls are at the Brew, discussing the "Woman in Black" and where Spencer's sister was. Emily and Hanna agree that Melissa is the Woman in Black while Spencer is using food to see if the geography is even possible for the person who jumped out of a plane could save Aria, Hanna and Emily from the fire. Hanna and Aria get into an argument about if it was Ali who saved the girls from the fire. Hanna states that they never saw a body at the funeral. Spencer is also a bit sceptical if it even was Ali that she saw coming out of the plane. Mona comes into Hanna's house where the girls are and says that she has been thinking a lot about the Ali thing and Hanna then accuses Mona of putting Hanna’s mom’s (Ashley) phone in Wilden’s coffin. Mona says no and says she will do anything to prove that all the girls are in this together, so Spencer says to take them to A's RV. Mona drives up to where the RV is, with the girls in separate cars behind her. The girls arrive and Mona opens the gate to where the RV was, and is in shock when the RV is gone, and the girls think that Mona has taken it somewhere else. The girls still don’t believe Mona and they go to leave. Hanna and Spencer leave in their car, while Aria and Emily wait, and they watch Mona. Mona gets into her car and then all of a sudden, from the back seat, a hooded figure with an Ali mask starts to choke Mona. Mona tries to reach for the flashlight and Aria and Emily see that Mona’s car lights are flashing, so they start walking to the car. Mona finally gets the flashlight and whacks A with it and jumps out of car, and onto to the ground, gasping for breath. Aria and Emily run over to her. Mona’s car starts up and A drives the car and tries to run over the three. They jump onto the rocks and Emily lands on one of them, badly injuring her shoulder. In the morning Hanna comes down the stairs and receives a text from Aria saying that Mona found her car dumped behind the school and is freaking out. Hanna walks into the kitchen and Ashley talks about her time in New York. Hanna says that she went to Wilden’s funeral and asks her mom how she thinks he was killed. Ashley says that Wilden had more enemies than friends, and that one enemy decided to do everyone a favour. Hanna then gives Ashley her phone and said that she found it in the mailbox. Ashley is acting skittish, and looks at it in surprise and tells Hanna that she must have left it at the hotel desk. Spencer is checking her mail, when she sees a letter addressed to her, from the University of Pennsylvania. The letter says that the University have expressed an interest in her, but they are unable to offer her a place. She is distraught because this is the only option her family wants for her. She talks to Ezra about her essay and he says she may not have gotten in because she decided to write about her experience at the mental hospital and how she overcame it. He says colleges look for someone with mental stability and she shouldn't have been so upfront in her essay. Hanna and Aria are walking down the street talking about the Mona incident and how Hanna is now scared that A is trying to frame her mom for murder. Hanna says she wants to know; who put the phone in the casket, who set that tape of the girls outside Wilden’s car, and who stole Mona’s ‘A Mobile’. She thinks it is Jenna, Melissa or Shana. They see Shana sitting outside The Brew and Hanna then walks over to her and confronts her about knowing Jenna and asked why she wasn’t at Wilden’s funeral. Shana says that she was at a swim practice. Hanna also confronts her about how Shana was friends with Wilden, and Hanna blurts out that she knows that Shana and Jenna helped Wilden when he was run over. Hanna and Aria then walk off. Emily and Paige are talking about their dorm in Stanford, assuming that Emily will get into Stanford for her swimming talent. She doesn't tell Paige about the bruise and says she just slept wrong. They are both worried about Emily being able to swim at the next meet, and Emily takes some pain medication. Aria goes to search for Holden at the place where he takes martial arts, but she finds Jake instead. She asks him if she can take self defense classes from him to protect herself from A because she is now paranoid after Mona was attacked. Hanna finds her mom's high heels covered in mud and questions her about it, but Ashley just avoids answering. Hanna is looking for Spencer when Jessica DiLaurentis sees her and calls her over. Hanna has an erie feeling someone is watching them from the window in Ali's Mom's house. Hanna hears a voice that sounds like Ali's and Jessica says it's Ali's pet bird Tippi. Hanna asks Jessica if she ever saw Ali's body. She says the yellow blouse was enough. There is a flashback to when Ali asked her mother about letting her have a sleepover in Cape May with the other girls, and she says no. Ali then holds her breath, making her mom angry, and she continues to hold it until her mom gives in and says she can have the sleepover. Jessica tells Hanna it's a trick she always had used to get what she wanted. (she was good at holding her breath.. Is that how she was able to be buried alive and then be rescued?? hmm..) Hanna tells her that Ali never asked them to sleep over at Cape May and Jessica says she is not surprised since she found beer bottles at the Cape May cabin. She figured Ali was running with an older crowd, saying it was probably a boy. She gives Hanna the pet bird saying she already has enough voices in her head. Aria goes to her self defense class with Jake and he tries to get her to trust him since she won't lossen up. He asks if she is concerned about someone threatening her. She says no, its just that she has a lot of stuff going on, including just breaking up with her boyfriend. He asks if that is who she is afraid of and she says no, but shes just angry. Aria isnt just taking these classes to protect herself from A, but to get out some anger she feels about the whole Ezra situation. They keep practicing and Aria ends up kissing him. She says she doesn't know why she did that and leaves. As Aria is driving home, she sees Mona talking to a cop where Wilden's body was found. Aria drives up to them and acts like she is picking up Mona and tells her to get in. Mona does, and Aria gets mad at her saying she can't be seen talking to police in broad daylight because if she can see her, so can A. Mona says she did that to eavesdrop on other cops about any info they have on Wilden's murder. She says she heard them say taped off the south shore of Torch Lake. They found Wilden's footprints there and think he was there the night he was killed. They also found a woman's footprints, high heels. Mona says they are the kind Alison liked to wear. Toby and Spencer are talking and he admits to her that he moved the RV saying A asked him to move it in exchange for info about his mother. A gave him a transcript from his mother's stay at Radley that was written on the night she supposedly commited suicide by jumping out a window. The transcript says she was hopeful that day, wishing to get home to see her family. Toby says that it doesn't sound like someone who killed herself that day and didn't care enough to say goodbye, suggesting that someone might have killed his mother. Spencer agrees, but doesn't think they should trust any info that A supplies. Toby tells her not to tell anyone about this and leaves. Emily is getting ready for the big swim meet in the locker room, and takes more pain medication. Shana comes up to her asking if she has an extra swim cap. She asks Emily why her friends think she was friends with Wilden and Emily tells her she doesnt like to talk before the race. Shana tells Emily that she has her eye on the Stanford scholarship too, and may the best girl win. As Emily is swimming, she starts to get dizzy and the poolfloor gets blurry. She crashes into the pool wall and busts her head. She's rushed out of the school. The ER people ask her how she hurt her shoulder and she says she fell off her bike. Aria and Spencer are talking and Aria says that they don't know if they can really trust Mona and who knows what she was saying to those cops. She then tells Spencer that she can never go back to martial arts because she kissed the instuctor. Hanna then walks in with Tippi. She says the bird probably knows more about what happen to Ali sonthat night than anyone else, and it talks a lot so it might say something. Aria and Spencer think Hanna is losing it. They keep talking and they mention the high heels Mona was talking about and Hanna suspects that they were her mom's. All of a sudden Tippi says "hey board shorts, miss me?" (same guy as Beach Hottie) and then sings a song. Hanna goes home and asks her mom if she was in New York the whole time she was gone and her mother says of course. Hanna asks if she came back to have it out with Wilden. Ashley says she did not kill detective Wilden. Spencer is searching things about Toby's mom while the bird keeps talking and singing. She calls Hanna to come pick up the bird because its driving her crazy. But then Spencer notices that after Tippi sings the song, she says "hello?" Spencer realizes it is not a song, but instead a phone number dial tone. Aria is at home when Jake comes by to ask her out for coffee. He says "but its ok if you're not comfortable with the whole student-teacher thing, could be a little complicated." Aria knows all to well how complicated that can be, but she agrees to go out for coffee with him. Emily and Paige are talking and she tells Paige that the painkillers are the reason she slammed into the wall during the race. Emily then reveals to Paige how she messed up her shoulder. Paige asks why she kept it from her and Emily says she just wants to get away from all the problems with A and just be together with Paige. She doesn't want Paige to worry about her. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna call the number that matches the dial tone that Tippi was singing, but no one answers. The area code is in York County. Aria says they should go record Tippi singing the phone number, but when they go in the room, Tippi is missing, and the window is open. A stole Tippi. Ms. Marin takes out the muddy heels and puts them in a garbage bag. She senses someone watching her from outside and goes to turn on the light, but the bulb burns out. She throws out the muddy shoes. A puts a cooked bird on a plate and starts to cut into it. Tippi is in a cage on the table and A shares the meal with her. Title and Background *The title is a play on Henry James’ ghost story novella, The Turn of the Screw — could it be a reference to someone’s return from the dead? *The shoe refers to the five inch heel footprints that was found with Wilden. Ashley is shown hiding a pair of trashed heels, suggesting she was the one with Wilden. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Aeriel Miranda as Shana Quote Trivia * The read-though was on March 21, 2013. * Filming began on March 25, 2013 and ended on April 3, 2013. * The title was confirmed by E! Online. Gallery 970238 468930446528878 136208730 n.png PLLS04E02-01.jpg PLLS04E02-02.jpg PLLS04E02-03.jpg PLLS04E02-04.jpg PLLS04E02-05.jpg PLLS04E02-06.jpg PLLS04E02-07.jpg PLLS04E02-08.jpg PLLS04E02-09.jpg PLLS04E02-10.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-16 at 11.59.59 AM.png|Mona being attacked (Australian promo) Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 2.11.31 PM.png|Mona out of control (because she's being attacked) Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 3.30.34 PM.png|The girls about to get hit by Mona's car. 2013-06-19_09-22-15.jpg 2013-06-19_09-24-49.jpg 2013-06-19_09-30-01.jpg EmilyFall.jpg MonaAttacked.jpg SpencerFoodMap.jpg 2013-06-19_09-35-09.jpg 2013-06-19_09-36-16.jpg 2013-06-19_09-39-20.jpg 2013-06-19_09-40-43.jpg 2013-06-19_09-42-08.jpg 2013-06-19_09-45-24.jpg 2013-06-19_09-44-18.jpg 2013-06-19_09-51-28.jpg 2013-06-19_09-50-33.jpg 2013-06-19_09-54-10.jpg 2013-06-19_09-54-54.jpg 2013-06-19_09-52-21.jpg 2013-06-19_10-04-14.jpg 2013-06-19_10-07-06.jpg 2013-06-19_10-08-58.jpg 2013-06-19_10-10-00.jpg 2013-06-19_10-14-08.jpg 2013-06-19_10-15-13.jpg 2013-06-19_10-17-13.jpg 2013-06-19_10-18-03.jpg 2013-06-19_10-19-45.jpg 2013-06-19_10-20-43.jpg pretty-little-liars turn of the shoe.jpg 2013-06-19_10-47-32.jpg 2013-06-19_10-48-32.jpg 2013-06-19_10-49-02.jpg 2013-06-19_10-49-36.jpg 2013-06-19_10-50-13.jpg 2013-06-19_10-51-19.jpg 2013-06-19_10-52-01.jpg 2013-06-19_10-53-40.jpg 2013-06-19_10-54-15.jpg 2013-06-19_10-54-49.jpg 2013-06-19_10-55-22.jpg 2013-06-19_10-59-45.jpg 2013-06-19_11-00-22.jpg 2013-06-19_11-00-48.jpg 2013-06-19_11-01-12.png 2013-06-19_11-02-09.jpg 2013-06-19_11-02-46.jpg 2013-06-19_11-03-26.jpg 2013-06-19_11-03-51.jpg 2013-06-19_11-04-35.jpg 2013-06-19_11-09-00.jpg 2013-06-19_11-09-25.jpg 2013-06-19_11-10-58.jpg 2013-06-19_11-11-33.jpg 2013-06-19_11-12-06.jpg 2013-06-19_11-14-49.jpg 2013-06-19_11-15-17.jpg 2013-06-19_11-15-47.jpg 2013-06-19_11-19-22.jpg 2013-06-19_11-19-55.jpg 2013-06-19_11-20-42.jpg 2013-06-19_11-21-16.jpg 2013-06-19_11-21-50.jpg 2013-06-19_11-22-18.jpg 2013-06-19_11-22-59.jpg 2013-06-19_11-23-43.jpg 2013-06-19_11-24-24.jpg 2013-06-19_11-25-09.jpg 2013-06-19_11-26-18.jpg 2013-06-19_11-26-53.jpg 2013-06-19_11-27-15.jpg 2013-06-19_11-27-49.jpg 2013-06-19_11-28-44.jpg 2013-06-19_11-42-38.jpg 2013-06-19_11-43-37.jpg 2013-06-19_11-45-08.jpg 2013-06-19_11-45-54.jpg 2013-06-19_11-46-17.jpg 2013-06-19_11-46-58.jpg 2013-06-19_11-47-27.jpg 2013-06-19_11-48-39.jpg 2013-06-19_11-49-58.jpg 2013-06-19_11-50-57.jpg 2013-06-19_11-51-44.jpg 2013-06-19_11-52-14.png 2013-06-19_11-52-58.jpg 2013-06-19_11-53-38.png 2013-06-19_11-54-44.jpg 2013-06-19_11-55-36.jpg 2013-06-19_11-56-16.jpg 2013-06-19_11-57-10.jpg 2013-06-19_11-58-24.jpg 2013-06-19_11-58-54.jpg 2013-06-19_11-59-42.png 2013-06-19_12-01-07.jpg pll4021.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes